battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Not Let You Down
"Will Not Let You Down" is a Season 4 thread written April 10-11, 2015. In universe, it takes place in-universe a day after Part 2 of "Paralysis." Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: 'The Lady of the United Revolutionaries had been working tirelessly helping the rebels fight the fight of their lives for the past week. After the battle a week ago, Queen Mera informed her of what happened to her authoritative figure. At first, Grey was just in complete denial. Paralyzed…King Haddock? No way! Thankfully, King Haddock wasn’t accepting visitors for the past week, which allowed Grey to keep herself busy for the time being. When the rebels managed to finally get more respite that day, one of the guards approached her. “It’s the King, ma’am,” he said. “He wishes to speak with you. Immediately.” Grey felt her heart pound, but nevertheless, she nodded. “Thank you,” she said. “I’ll go see what this is about.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king seemed rather listless, unseeing, when Grey entered his chambers. From the way he stared blankly down across the room, he might not have even noticed she arrived. But even as she closer approached and she knew he must have seen her by now, he did not react, said nothing. It was enough to make someone wonder why he had called her in in the first place. '''Grey Bergman: '''When Grey entered his chambers, she couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. There was King Haddock sitting on the bed…his legs unmoving. He was staring off into space. It was true… There was no denying it. The King of the Wilderwest was paralyzed. He didn’t even bother looking at her. She took a deep breath and stepped closer. He called her here. She wasn’t intruding. It was okay to move closer. When she was close enough, she slowly but surely sat down next to him. He still didn’t acknowledge her. The silence was deafening. She wanted to say something…but what could she say to start off this conversation? She took another deep breath and slowly, while praying to the gods she won’t make things worse, placed her hand on his shoulder…just as she had done a few times before when she wanted him to know that she was there for him. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''He exhaled through his mouth once as she touched him in the shoulder. There was no flinching, no shifting, but not much response from that either. He let the two of them sit in silence, head not turning, eyes still staring outward. Even when he did speak, there was no movement toward Grey. He just… spoke… and it was such a low mumble it hardly sounded as words at first. “Doing well leading the rebels, Grey?” he asked at last. His voice fell on the final syllable, sinking again into unpleasant quiet. '''Grey Bergman: '“Yes, sir,” she said with her hand still on her shoulder. “I’m…waiting on some reports right now on any casualties. I’ll be happy to go over them with you and…keep you in the loop.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king pursed his lips. “That response is yours now, Milady,” he intoned softly. '''Grey Bergman: '''She sighed. “I…I…sir,” what could she possibly say? Haddock did tell her that she would take charge if he was unable to lead, and she accepted. Then again she always thought it would be because he was kidnapped or sick or something. Never once, did she think it would be because he was paralyzed. She sighed. “I understand. I’ll do what I can.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''He nodded, spoke no words. He zoned out again, this time staring downward at his legs. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey couldn’t tell if this was his way of telling her to leave, but she didn’t care, She couldn’t bear to leave him like this. So, she stayed where she was and gripped her shoulder tighter. She sighed again when she noticed how he was staring at his legs. Maybe…if she played her cards right, she could lift his spirits…even just a teeny bit. “I wish I was there fighting with you,” she said aloud. “I could’ve helped…I could’ve done something. We’re supposed to have each other’s backs, and the one time I don’t follow up on that…” It wasn’t a lie. Now that she was seeing the damage, a small part of her was guilty for not being there to help him fight Orskaf. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“No,” he said, shaking his head dolefully. “Couldn’t have done anything. The Warden… she…” His voice faded again, and he never finished his sentence. He shrugged, but not enough to dislodge her hand resting on his shoulder. Rather, he might have been a little less tense with that physical contact there. 'Grey Bergman: '“What?” she asked calmly despite the fact that her heart was pounding once he mentioned Greg’s friend. “What did she do? You can tell me.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock huffed. It was a sound both sullen and dejected. He tried to shift his weight, got caught on the lower half of his body, grimaced, and settled back to the original position in which he had been seated. With a somewhat sharp voice, saying, “Why am I here?” he answered Grey at last, giving her one dark glare to accompany his response. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey closed her eyes and sighed. The Warden was actually responsible for paralyzing Haddock. Someone, who Greg trusted and loved, did something unspeakably horrible to their leader…changed his life forever. To her surprise, she wasn’t surprised. This was the Warden they were talking about. She didn’t want to pry too much, but still…she had to know. “What happened?” she asked. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Nothing,” he said. 'Grey Bergman: 'She signed. “Oookay,” she said to herself. “I’m not going to force you to tell me everything, but…sir, you told me not too long ago that you trust me. You told some personal stuff about what happened with the Warden when she possessed you. I…I guess what I’m trying to say is that…whatever happened between you two to cause this…it doesn’t make you any less of a man. I won’t look down on you or think any less of you. You have to believe that.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''He blinked rapidly, rotated his body away from Grey, and wiped away something on his cheek beneath his eye. Then he reached up and placed his hand on top of hers, keeping it there on his shoulder. “Thank you,” he said. '''Grey Bergman: '“You’re welcome,” she said scooting closer to him, “and I know you probably don’t want to hear this. But…it’s going to be a long journey for you, and there will be some bumps in the road. If you need to rant…or to vent…or to let it all out, I’ll be there for you…I promise. It’s…what friends do.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Okay,” he said. It was not a rude dismissal. He just did not know what more to say. 'Grey Bergman: '''The Lady sighed. The King wasn’t rude to her, but she could tell that he had nothing else to say. Grey took a deep breath…praying to Hel she wouldn’t be beheaded for what she was about to do. “Come here,” she said gently turning the King around so that they were once again facing each other while she minded his legs. She slowly but surely wrapped her arms around Haddock’s torso pulling him into a hug. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''She hardly needed to worry about a beheading. The king stifled a sob as he put his face into her shoulder, pulled up his arms… and held onto her right back. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey heard him stifle the sob and hugged him tighter. “It’s alright, sir,” she whispered. “Just let it all out. I’m here.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''And, much to his surprise, he did. He let it out. Not even Mera had even seen him like this. He might not have even seen ''himself like this before… had never thought he was capable of it… but at once he let the emotions come off his chest, let the tears fall, his diaphragm spasm from sobs. He did not let his face show, just kept it buried in Grey’s shoulder. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey didn’t say anything as she listened to the King sobbing into her shoulder. She had honestly not expected him to open up this easily, especially when they had known each other for such a short time. She could see it happening with his wife…or maybe even Stonegit, but never with her. Nevertheless, she was not one to judge and just let the moment happen. She rested her cheek in his hair and even swayed back and forth a little. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''He let himself drain, the emotions release. He did over time let up, his breathing returning to normal. He still held onto Grey to at least hide his reddened face. With an abashed cough, he said, voice scratchy, “I apologize for my unseemly behavior.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Don’t,” she simply said still holding onto him. “Don’t apologize, please. I told you to let it out, and you did. I’m glad you did…” she gave a small smile, “because if I recall correctly, a wise King told me not too long that crying after a traumatizing experience wasn’t a bad thing.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Grey did not see him roll his eyes, but he did. Exhaling loudly, he remarked, somewhat annoyed at himself, somewhat touched at Grey’s remark, “I suppose I did.” '''Grey Bergman: '“You certainly did,” the Lady said rubbing his back a little. “Now, I’m going to tell you. It’s okay to cry. It…doesn’t make everything go away, but I guess…when you really think about it, it’s a way of accepting what happened.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Don’t,” Haddock said. He sighed, releasing his tight grip on her, but still not pulling away. He did not exactly explain what he meant by ‘don’t.’ 'Grey Bergman: 'She didn’t pull away as she furrowed her eyebrows together. When she felt his grip loosen on her, she instinctively held him tighter afraid that she might’ve upset him. “Don’t…what?” she asked. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Don’t talk,” he said quietly. 'Grey Bergman: '“Okay,” she said rubbing his back. “Then we can just sit here together until I’m needed elsewhere.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Which is probably five minutes ago, knowing ongoing events. I won’t keep you from your duties.” He did pull away this time, not rudely, but as a means of conversation. It was not much of a pull away given his limitations. He nodded, not meeting her eye, but not out of disrespect. “Thank you,” he said. “I mean that sincerely.” 'Grey Bergman: '“You’re welcome,” she said giving him one last quick hug before standing up. “Send one of the guards for me again if you need anything.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“I will do so,” Haddock said. “And if you need anything from me in return, you know where to find me. You can come anytime - whatever Mera says.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Good,” she said, “and I will do so as well.” She sighed. “Sir, I know I could never fill in your shoes when it comes to being a leader in a war, but I can promise that I will NOT let you down. When we win this, I want you by my side enjoying the victory with me. We’re still a team, and we always will be.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Talk to Vox on the war. You should be fine.” He seemed to be avoiding her latter comment. 'Grey Bergman: '“Umm..o-okay, I’ll…uh…I’ll do that then,” she said turning around and beginning to walk out hoping that he would stop her. But she suddenly stopped and turned to him. “That wasn’t just something I said to make you feel better. Every word I said in here…I meant it. I would never make something up like that.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“No… you wouldn’t.” His lips wavered; perhaps it was a failed toothless smile. “And I take those words to heart.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Good,” she said smiling in return, “I’m glad. I’ll see you later then, Sir.” She bowed a little before turning to exit the room. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Grey Bergman